Rental car companies and other vehicle owners may desire the ability to know when one of the rented cars has been involved in a collision, and if so, whether the renter of the vehicle (i.e., the driver), has taken appropriate after-collision action. Additionally, law enforcement may benefit from similar information. Thus, any invention which makes determining such information would provide a competitive edge in the marketplace.